


Transformation

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Combo AU 2015 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Inhuman Mack, M/M, Wings, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack has been exposed to terrigan mists giving him wings.  Only the feathers have fallen out and Lincoln thinks he's still in the midst of his transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> fitzmackotp requested Wing fic & Hurt/Comfort - FitzMack, please and thank you

“Mack, you okay?” Leo asked, leaning into the other man’s room. 

“I’ll be fine,” Mack said, his wings wrapped tightly behind him. 

Fitz bit his lip to resist the temptation of mentioning the trail of feathers that had led him here. The wings were the result of Mack having been hit by the terrigen mist. They were as gorgeous as the man himself and were surprisingly capable of giving Mack flight. Now bits of the feathers were falling off, which Lincoln interpreted as sign that Mack was still transforming. “Well, can I sit with you for a bit?”

Mack’s wings shifted so that he could see Leo and Leo tried not to wince at the missing feathers. “I don’t think it’s safe.”

“Of course, it’s safe. You’re Mack.” Leo stepped into the room.

“Not safe to be around Andrew now,” Mack pointed out.

“You’re not Andrew,” Leo said. “Can I please stay?”

Mack sighed, but the wings opened up and Leo darted in to settle next to Mack. He didn’t say anything just leaned against Mack’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything, just sat with Mack for a long time as he ran through possible scenarios in his head. The wings shifted and feathers fell off or moved slightly

“You want me to try removing those that are stuck?” Leo asked.

Mack sighed. “Sure.”

Leo leaned forward and gently started pulling the feathers. As he did, he noted the new growths coming in. He smiled and laughed.

“What are you laughing at?” Mack growled.

“You’re not transforming again,” Leo stated, turning to look at him with a wide grin. “You’re molting! There are new feathers under here!”

“There are?” Mack asked as the wing bashed Leo in the face as he pulled the wings closer. The wings flung outward as Leo grabbed his face. “Shit, Turbo, are you okay?”

Mack pulled Leo’s hands away and there was blood dripping into his palms. 

“Let’s get you to medical,” Mack said, lifting Leo to his feet. “Sorry Turbo.”

“S’okay, dot da first time you’ve hit me with dose dings, probably won’t be da last. At least this time we’re wearing clothes.” Leo pointed out.

Mack grinned. “Yeah…”


End file.
